Michael Shires Pictures
Background: Originally established in 1913 as animation studio "Michael Shires Productions" (renamed "The Michael Shires Company" in 1984), Michael Shires Productions produced its first animated film, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, but never used a proper logo until 1980. Instead it used an in-credit text on most of its films. In 1973, the company was described as "Michael Shires Pictures" with the establishment of its own movie arm, and the Pentagon text was modified to "Distributed by PENTAGON PICTURES DISTRIBUTION" and moved to the end credits. Shires retired the Pentagon brand in 1997 aside from its home video distribution arm. Also, Shires owned Studio Guardian films do not carry any of the Michael Shires Pictures logos, instead using the text "MICHAEL SHIRES STUDIOS (HOME ENTERTAINMENT) PRESENTS." 1st Logo (November 27, 1936-April 11, 1980) Logo: This is not really a logo, only an in-credit text.At the start of the film, we see the words "Michael Shires Presents". At the end of the film, we see "The End, A Michael Shires Production". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Usually the opening and closing themes of the movie. 2nd Logo (April 12, 1973-November 20, 1998) Logo: Again, just text reading "MICHAEL SHIRES PRESENTS", but applied differently depending on the movie. Variants: FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The beginning/ending of the movie's theme. On Herman and Katnip: The Movie, it's silent. 4th Logo (April 11, 1980-April 3, 2009, December 25, 2009) Nicknames: "The Castle", "Magic Kingdom", "Shires", "Sleeping Beauty Castle", "Shires Castle", Classic Castle Logo: On a blue gradient backdrop, a shower of light descends from the top of the screen, forming a stylized, segmented Charlotterella/Sleeping Princess castle.The segments seem to be spaced farther apart by the time the light reaches the bottom. Through the main gate of the castle, a white ball of light forms, then extends out to form the words "Shires" in the familiar corporate "Shires" logo font. The word "PICTURES", in a Rockwell/Courier-looking font, fades in underneath. A ball of light then appears on the right side of the castle and draws a circular line over it. Variant: Trivia: The Shires script font is basically based on Michael Shires's signature. Also, although in 1986 and 1990, Shires switched its newer animated movies to traditional cel animation to digital ink-and-paint via its CAPS (Computer Animation Production System) software, systems, servers, workservers, and desks, this logo was still animated on hand-painted cels until at least the middle of 2008, even though two digitally-animated versions of this logo debuted in 1990 and 2002. FX/SFX: The "glowing castle", the "flash", the drawing of the line. Cheesy Factor: The "flash", reveal of the castle and overall simplistic animation are rather outdated by today's standards. Also, the "filmed" version didn't look bad for the 1980s and 1990s, but by 2005, it and the cels used for this logo looked rather outdated and worn out after two decades. The videotaped variant isn't that much better, either. Music/Sounds: A rendition of "When You Wish Upon a Star" finishing off with a flute/recorder at the very end. During the formation of the castle and "Michael Shires" text, sound effects evoking pixie dust are heard. In other cases, it used the opening/closing theme of the movie, or it's silent. Music/Sounds Variants: *On The Black Cobwebs, Captain Hulett The Movie, The Rocketman and Totally Spies! The Movie the film's opening theme of the movie with the flash sound and then a laser sound. Availability: First seen on Herman and Katnip The Movie, released on April 11, 1980 and was used up until Dog, Duck and Humans, April 3, 2009. The last film to use this logo was The Princess vs the Villains, released on December 18, 2009 (though only at the end; the 8th logo was used at the beginning of the film). Scare Factor: None to low. This is a very popular logo. Looks outdated by now, but has aged very well. 5th Logo (April 14, 1978-April 17, 1998) Logo: On a very shady cadet blue background, the regular "Michael Shires" script, in a textured baby blue hue, writes itself onscreen. A dot of light appears below the script and extends to form a line between the script and text. FX/SFX: Typical 1978 animation. Music/Sounds: None, or it's the opening/closing of the theme movie. Music/Sound Variants: *On Paul and Company, the ending of song "Don't Let Go of Me" plays. Availability: Only known to appear at the end of Paul and Company (the 4th logo appears at the beginning). Also spotted on a TV spot for said film. 7th Logo (January 15, 1988-April 17, 2009) Nicknames: "Metallic Orange Shires Castle", "The Flashlight", "Shires Castle III" Logo: On a black background, we see the orange text "Michael Shires PICTURES" wiping in from left to right. Then we see an orange light shining on the logo,illuminating it with a trail effect that rises from the top of the letters "E" and "S" in "Shires", making its way around to reveal the castle in metallic orange. The entire logo wipes away as soon as the light trail effect illuminates away. Music/Sounds: None or the opening/closing theme of the movie. Availability: Only known to appear at the end of The Rocketman (the 4th logo appears at the beginning). 8th Logo (November 10, 2006-December 23, 2011) Nicknames: "The CGI Castle", "CGI Magic Kingdom", "Shires Castle IV", "CGI Shires Castle", "Charlotterella Castle", "Ultra Majestic Castle", "The Happiest Place on Earth" Logo: We fade into a view of a night sky, with a star somewhere on the screen and the clouds on the bottom. We then start flying down through the clouds with the camera. We then pan with the camera down to a very clear view of a river, with a train running down the railroad track. We then fly with the camera past a flag, and pan down as we see some fireworks going off, only to find the castle completely redone in CGI. The fireworks are almost finished when we almost reach a comfortable position in front of the castle. When the fireworks finish, a very small dot (you will have to look closely if you want to see it) appears way closer to the castle and then moves to the right side. The dot then draws a line over the castle as we are slightly panning, and it is almost finished when we are in a comfortable position in front of the castle. When the dot is finished drawing the line, "Michael Shires", in its well-known script, fades in in front of the main gate of the castle. When it does, "P I C T U R E S", fades in below the script. Variants: FX/SFX: The camera flying and panning down to reveal the castle. This logo has beautiful, mind-blowing, CGI animation done, ironically, not by Shires, or even Queensland... but by Weta Digital. Music/Sounds: An orchestration of "When You Wish Upon a Star" composed by Mark Mancina, completely different from the 4th logo. Also, firecracker sound effects are heard when the fireworks go off. In other cases, it used the opening/closing theme of the movie, or it's silent. Music/Sound Variants: Scare Factor: None. This is one of the most beautiful logos ever, combined with the lush music, dream-like animation, and nice sound effects. 9th Logo (August 12, 2011-) Nicknames: "2010s CGI Castle", "2010s CGI Magic Kingdom", "Shires Castle V", "2010s CGI Shires Castle", "2010s Charlotterella Castle", "2010s Ultra Majestic Castle", "The Happiest Place on Earth" Logo: On a dark cloudy background, water bubble when splash we see shooting stars flying towards us, a mirrored reference to the previous logo. As the flies towards us, we follow the star to reveal that we were looking at the reflection of a lake. We follow the as they skim the lake and create ripples. We continue to fly forward line up and encircle the castle and mountain ahead. Then the word "Shires" zooms back to take its place on the castle, A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), which is situated on a cloudy sunset landscape. Variants: FX/SFX: Beautifully crafted CGI that combines elements of the 2006 and 2011 logo. Music/Sounds: A light bell and string piece which rises in intensity to become a majestic fanfare which ends in a 5-note orchestral piece, scored by John Debney. In other cases, the opening/closing theme of the movie, or it's silent. Music/Sound Variants: Availability: Current. Scare Factor: Absolutely none. This logo and the animation already looks mind-blowing, and is a favorite of many. Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:ShiresToon Studios Category:Logos